Sakakan Armed Forces
The Sakakan Armed Forces is a faction in Just Cause 4: Sakaku. General info They were established in the 1900s with the help of the British Military as a protection force. Later during WWII, they fought alongside the British garrison against the Japanese, but lost. Some soldiers went into hiding and became the Sakakan Resistance. After Japan's defeat, the British decided to grant the Sakakans their independence and the Sakakan Defense Force became the Sakakan Armed Forces. Unfortunately, their military was short lived before the Soviet Union invaded and subsequently set up their own garrison. After the collapse of the Soviet Union, the Sakakan Armed Forces set up their military similar to a U.S. military hierarchy style because of their support during the Cold War. Today in the 2010s, the Sakakans face two main enemies. One of them is the Communist Liberation Army. They are Sakakans who desired a return to the old Soviet style form of government. They took up arms immediately after the Soviet Union's collapse and has been at war since then. The other one is the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant. When 2013 came around, there were many Muslims who saw a chance to glory and took up arms against the Sakakan government. ISIL eagerly accepted them into their ranks. General Joseph Inouye declared martial law after this. Unlike most armed forces of the world, the Sakakan Armed Forces also includes the Sakakan Police Department. This was after an order by General Joseph Inouye to integrate the armed forces and police services following the rise of terrorism. Members Grunts are recruits. They are armed with the U-40 Leopard. Elites are recruits graduated from boot camp. They have some experience in how the military works. They are armed with the MAK 16. Snipers are exactly as they sound like. They are armed with the AM28 Dragunov. Heavies are elites wielding rocket launchers. They are armed with the M38 AT6. Officers are medium-ranking officers within the military. They are armed with the ARX-940 Lion. Commanders are high-ranking officers within the military. They are armed with the M047 Tiger. Secret Service Men are exactly as they sound like. They are armed with the M14 Uzi Mk. II. Finally, General Joseph Inouye himself wields a custom built weapon called the NOSTW-343. Ranks The rank system works very similar to the U.S. military hierarchy. Known ranks include *Private *Lieutenant *Colonel *General Vehicles *AF "Snake" 01 - Attack helicopter. *AF "Cobra" TH - Transport helicopter. *AF "Tiger" MH - Attack helicopter. *AF "King Tiger" XH - Stealth helicopter that is the only one in existence. *AF "Rex" F-88 - Fifth-generation jet fighter. *CS Aqua 77 - Patrol boat. *CS U1 - Nuclear submarine that is the only one in existence. *MV 502 - Police motorcycle. *MV 7 V8 - Military transport. *MV AA-11 - Extremely rare main battle tank. *MV Command Mk. II - Military transport. *MV M134H - Rare rocket artillery. *MV TK101 - Amphibious assault vehicle. *MV T1000 - MRAP (really more of an armored personnel carrier). *MV W3 - Police transport. Weapons *U-40 Leopard - Assault rifle. *MAK 16 - Assault rifle. *AM28 Dragunov - Sniper rifle. *M38 AT6 - Rocket launcher. *ARX-940 Lion - Assault rifle. *M047 Tiger - Light machine gun. *M14 Uzi Mk. II - Submachine gun. Category:Content Category:Sakaku Category:Factions